The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Support assemblies for workpieces are generally known. However, precision machining, inspection or performing other operations on an elongated workpiece is particularly difficult. In many instances, the elongated workpiece is not rigid enough when suspended from its ends and therefore is susceptible to lateral and/or twisting movements. Although various fixtures can be used to control such movement and restrain the elongated workpiece, such fixtures often are in the way with performing work on the workpiece.